Jas Ket
Ket was more than a little nervous as she entered the building. She fussed over her clothing and the small briefcase she carried. Several times she absent-mindly combed her fingers through her dark hair. The woman had been uneasy ever since returning to San Francisco, everything was different now. ~Top Dogs Personality Ket is normally a soft spoken, quiet, and observant person. She prefers to hold her tongue and listen before speaking or acting in most situations, which has leant itself well in her line of work. She is compassionate and easy to get along with, however she can be a bit of a bleeding heart and often times lets her emotions guide her rather than her mind. In contrast, though, she isn’t afraid to speak her mind when necessary, although it usually comes with great contemplation before hand. Ket can be sarcastic and loves to tease her friends, a divergence to her normally quiet disposition during work. Relationships Wesley Crusher Wesley and Ket met in San Francisco. While their three year relationship began as a friendship, it quickly became more and they were romantically involved. It wasn’t until Wesley was forced to resign from Starfleet that Ket unhappily and hastily ended their three year relationship. Family Ket’s mother was Jas Emi (died 2352) and her father is Kinyi-Yori. She has no siblings and no husband. History Ket was an only child born during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor. Her mother was a doctor who eventually began assisting the Bajoran underground. Ket’s father was a highly regarded diplomat. At only two years of age, Ket’s mother joined a resistance cell, becoming a member of the Bajoran militia. Her father was skeptical of the violent actions practiced by many of the cells, but complied out of fear of his daughter being raised in a labor camp. By age six, tragedy had struck the Jas family. Emi, Ket’s mother, was killed in a Cardassian raid. Kinyi was able to escape with Ket and flee to Trill where they lived for several years before transferring to a space dock near Earth. Ket’s father began working with the Federation as an ambassador. From an early age, Ket shown her superior diplomatic skills, following in her father’s footsteps. Being home schooled her entire life, she was hesitant to seek out higher education, but with a push from her father she applied and was accepted. Ket studied social and political science, fascinated with the political structures of various cultures and planets. After graduating, Ket immediately took a position as an intern with the Federation Council based in San Francisco. It was in San Francisco that she would meet cadet Wesley Crusher who was attending Starfleet Academy. The two became close friends. Within six months they began dating, nearly inseparable. After several years at the Academy, Wesley resigned after a scandal. Ket was heart sick, knowing how much Starfleet had meant to him. Upset and confused, Ket hastily ended their three year relationship and took a position with The Federation Diplomatic Corps in Paris where she worked until recently. Missing California and Wesley, she returned to San Francisco again taking a position with the Federation Council. She has been unable to get in contact with him since moving back. Played By *Played By Sarah. *Oroiginal Character *The actress is Zooey Deschanel Category:Characters Category:Sarah's Category:Original Category:Incomplete Category:Female Character Category:Taken Characters Category:Bajoran Category:Civilian